Torchwood - To Begin Again
by Dawn M Duval
Summary: Alice has been left the only surviving member of Torchwood but help maybe on hand as the rift has a plan to help. By resurrecting lost Torchwood members to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood

To Begin Again

Alice looked around at the five shrouded bodies that surrounded her in the morgue, each one belonging to her friends and colleagues. She had been lucky to escape, but she didn't feel lucky being the lone survivor. It was the worst attack she had ever witnessed in all her years with Torchwood. With silent reverence she put the bodies away in their drawers and quietly left. She entered the hub, it was so quiet, too quiet the place was usually so busy and bustling, the silence was nauseating. Alice sat down to her type-printer she had to write up her report. A ringing joined the tap of her typing. Perturbed she stopped what doing to investigate.

'What exactly do you expect me to do on my own?' she asked the gauge that showed the rift was getting excited.

Alice sighed and headed to the phone.

'I'm going to need back up,' she said to herself, something was definitely brewing. Before it even rang more alarms started going off. Alice was definitely not amused, she put the phone down again.

'What now?' she said looking at the dials.

The latest activity was coming from the morgue.

'Oh god!' she said as she ran down there.

She tensed as she entered the room, she didn't know what to expect. But when she got there, there didn't seem to be anything wrong.

'If you are having me on…' she said turning to leave again but as she did something caught her eye. One of the drawers seemed to be glowing, she checked the files to find out about the occupant, she was surprised to see it should be empty. Cautiously she made her way towards it, she still had her gun on her and took it and held it ready. She carefully pulled the drawer open, it had somehow gained an occupant. The body bag was still glowing but it was slowly dissipating. Her hand was shaking as she put grabbed the zip. On opening it she found herself looking at a man in his thirties.

'Who the hell are you?' she said out loud.

'Doctor Own Harper,' he said as his eyes shot open.

She leapt back in shock, dropping her gun.

'How the hell did you get there?'

'I'm not awfully sure. It's not very comfy though.'

'We don't usually get complaints,' she said helping him out whilst eyeing him with great concern and picking up her gun again.'What do you remember before you arrived here?'

He contemplated the question for a moment, 'I think it might have been oblivion.'

'What?'

'I was dying, well I say dying. Already tried that once, can you die twice? Suppose you can…'

'Do you normally ramble?'

'You're a bit rude.'

'No I'm not, I'm just trying to understand what is going on here.'

Owen looked around the place. 'Here being Torchwood if I'm not very much mistaken.'

'Yes, you know Torchwood?' she said still suspicious of him.

'Should do. So who are you?'

'I…'

'Come on I've told you who I am.

'Alice Sutton,' she said with a sigh.

'Ok nice to meet you Alice, so where's Jack?'

'Jack who?'

'Jack Harkness, Torchwood's master and commander.'

'Nope never heard of him.'

'This is Torchwood 3?'

'Yes.'

'And you've never heard of Jack?'

'No.'

'Odd.'

'Yes you are.'

'Rude again.'

Just then another drawer started glowing


	2. Chapter 2

Alice and Owen walked over to the drawer.

'Just out of interest what year is this?' Owen asked.

'2014.'

Cautiously they opened the drawer

'Really? I've missed a few years.'

Owen unzipped the body bag.

'But not as many as her,' he said on looking at the drawer's new occupant a lady who was dressed in Edwardian finery.

She opened her eyes, 'Dear god where am I?'

'Torchwood apparently,' Owen said as they helped her out.

'Oh it's all very modern around here,'

'Actually it's not,' Owen said looking around in puzzlement.

'I've gone forward in time I suppose.'

'Yeah by about 100 years by the looks.'

'Oh jolly good,' she said with a smile.

'This may sound like an odd question, but did you just die?'

'Yes, I think I did.'

'How if you don't mind me asking?' Alice said.

'You never asked me,' Owen muttered.

'Wasn't even an alien,' the new lady said with disgust. 'It was a bloody Zep.'

'Zep?' Alice asked

'Zeppelin… airship… drops bombs.' Owen said.

Alice looked confused. 'Nope.'

'The first world war…'

'God does that mean there's another?' The new woman asked.

'Afraid so.'

'What are you on about, world wars?' Alice asked.

Owen and their new companion looked at her in shock.

'You've never heard of any world wars?' Owen asked.

'God no, what kind of a war would that be to get everyone involved?'

Owen and the new lady just looked at each other.

'So what do we call you?' Owen eventually asked.

'Jane Cartwright.'

'I'm Owen, also recently deceased and this is Alice and this is her Torchwood. Ok I better check you over, do you have a medical area around here?' He asked Alice.

'Yes I'll show you.'

Owen looked around the medical bay, it all looked very old fashioned considering it should be more high-tech than he was used to. He worked as best he could.

'Parallel universe?' Jane said.

'Yeah I think so, I tell you a lack of wars hasn't help the technology.'

'True it doesn't seem a lot more up-to-date from what I know,' she said looking at it.

'Well as far as I can tell you're fine.'

'Not bad considering I was dead not long ago.'

'You're not the only one,' Owen said checking his own health.

'So how did you die?'

'Saving the city from a massive radioactive leak.'

'Brave.'

'Or stupid… Still I'm fine now. More than fine in fact.'

An intercom buzzed.

'There's another one,' Alice called through it.


End file.
